


Christmas At The Pizzaria

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A girl leaves a gift for the animatronics.





	Christmas At The Pizzaria

They had not had many children visit since the Pizzaria closed, but one child had made a point to visit every Christmas. She had grown up doing it and she always claimed she did it for her sister, who had loved Freddy’s and who had cried when it closed. 

She had snuck back into the Pizzaria, using her skill as a thief to sneak in, setting up a Christmas tree, tucking gifts under the tree, one for each animatronic, and moving back outside, checking the time and smiling, she had just long enough to decorate the Pizzaria. She had scurried to hang her decorations then, slowly, began to decorate the tree, leaving cards in each animatronics hand. 

She had spent the most time decorating the tree and when she slipped out she left a set of lego decorations, one in the shape of the chick, one shaped as bonnie, one for foxy and one for Freddy. It was clear she had made her own for three of them, and adapted a kit for the last. 

She had smiled as she left, leaving nothing but Christmas music to let them know she had visited. 

When the animatronics had come to life they had looked around in surprise. She had decorated so cleanly that they couldn’t quite believe how quick she had been. 

Freddy had been the first to find the tree, finding himself smiling at the decorations. 

“Thank you Noelle.”

He murmured, remembering the girl’s name, even after all this time.


End file.
